Incertidumbre
by artemisav
Summary: Incertidumbre es todo lo que queda al final de una relación...


Bien! ¡me estoy estrenando! al fin me anime a subir algo, a ver, esto nacio escuchando la canción, denle una oportunidad a ver que les parece

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los he tomado y he modificado ligeramente sus personalidades para amoldarlos a mi escrito, la canción a la que hago referencia tampoco es de mi autoría, solo la use de inspiración.

¿Advertencias? : Como he dicho arriba posiblemente encuentren ligeramente alteradas sus personalidades.

Incertidumbre

"_Esos ojitos negros que me miraban"_

Te amé desde niña, tal vez no era amor, ¿Cómo puede saber un niño que es el amor? Pero te quise, de eso estoy segura.

Siempre estuve ahí, detrás de ti, siempre estuve ahí esperando… siempre estuve aquí porque sabía que un día volverías, y podría demostrarte que estaba segura de mis sentimientos; Si creíste que lo de antes era un amor infantil, pues este había evolucionado, era real… verdadero…

Te espere y regresaste, habías cumplido tu "meta" matar a tu hermano, pero aun tenias otra meta restaurar tu clan. Fuiste claro conmigo, me pediste ser tu esposa y acepte, porque te amaba y dicen que el amor lo puede todo, yo te haría cambiar, solo necesitaba estar a tu lado y lograría que vieras la vida de otra manera, yo sabía que podía…

"_Esa mirada extraña que me turbaba"_

Pero el tiempo pasó y nada cambiaba, no habíamos tenido hijos aún, pero éramos jóvenes, no teníamos más de un año de casados, pero para mí los meses eran siglos… trate ¡juro que trate! De que en "nuestra vida juntos" fueras feliz, yo no importaba ó al menos eso pensé… pero con los días las cosas dieron un giro, cada vez me hablabas menos, cada vez estabas más taciturno, cada vez que me mirabas me confundías, tus ojos expresaban muchas cosas que no entendí, pero algunas si alcanzaba a descifrarlas: reproches, molestia y frustración; Cada vez tomabas misiones más largas, era poco lo que te veía en casa, y empecé a hundirme… siempre fui una molestia para ti, pero al casarnos sabia que las cosas ya no eran así; Error, no te había dado ni un solo hijo y pensaba que si salías tanto y tan seguido era porque ya no te servía ni como mujer, cada vez estaba mas y mas sola…

"_Esas palabras tuyas maravillosas"_

Mi interés por ti era sincero, siempre dije que me gustabas no me importaba ser un payaso con tal de llamar tu atención, aunque me golpearas, aunque me insultaras, aunque te enfadaras de alguna u otra manera sabía que al finalizar el día pensarías en mi y eso era lo importante.

Pero el día que dijiste las 2 palabras que jamás espere oír aunque las deseaba, fui feliz;" Te amo…" pero no completaste la frase no sabía si era a mi ó era al "otro" a tu esposo.

"_Esos besos robados y tantas cosas…"_

Te veías tan mal, tan insegura, destrozada; No me importo dejar de luchar, hacerme a un lado con tal de que fueras feliz, pero no eras feliz; Estabas quebrándote a pedazos, me acerque a ti, te ofrecí mi mano y la aceptaste, me acerque a ti… con inseguridad, te di un abrazo y no me rechazaste; Me convertí en tu sombra, yo hablaba y tu sonreías, volvías a ser la misma. Y un día te invite a pasear, la manera en que te arreglaste… te veías tan hermosa, te habías arreglado ¡para mí! Te habías puesto hermosa ¡total y completamente para mí! La felicidad me embargo e inconscientemente dije que no me había equivocado, que me había enamorado de la mujer más bella de todo el mundo, ¡y reaccione! ¡Qué estupidez estaba diciendo! Me había costado que dejaras que me acercara, no quería perderte, aunque solo fuera tu amigo quería estar a tu lado.

Pero no huiste, en verdad creí llegar al cielo cuando no corriste ni me golpeaste, si no al contrario, te sonrojaste y me dedicaste la más hermosa de las sonrisas, una que ya había visto antes, pero que no había sido para mí, sino para un par de ojos negros que no se inmutaban solamente te devolvían un gesto frio; Y entonces no me contuve, mi conciencia se nublo por completo, me acerque… y te bese… te congelaste, no te lo esperabas ¡y entonces si me golpeaste! Mas no te fuiste… te acercaste y me ofreciste ayuda para levantarme, y me aproveche, te di otro beso, no perdía nada total ya estaba en el suelo.

"_Quien me separo de ti, quien me robo tu querer…"_

Cambiaste tu personalidad muchas veces.

Cuando nos casamos eras dulce y cariñosa, mas no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos, no sabía cómo corresponder y me sentía incomodo.

Con el pasar de los días te hiciste mas sumisa, seguiste siendo cariñosa pero morías por complacerme, sabía que era tu manera de demostrarme que me amabas, pero veía que tu orgullo se estaba quebrantando y mis hijos debían ser fuertes… ¿Había elegido a la persona correcta? En verdad… ¿podrías ser una buena madre?

Estaba confundido… no era justo lastimarte más de lo que ya lo había hecho, necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar, lo intente en casa, pero cada vez me abstraía mas y mas en mis pensamientos… te hacia a un lado y te veías triste, veía el dolor reflejado en tus pupilas, el brillo se estaba opacando, y en lugar de intentar hablar decidí alejarme, no hablaríamos hasta que ordenase mis ideas; Y me fui por largos periodos.

Y al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta de que habías cambiado, volvías a ser la de antes.

No, inclusive te veías mejor, el brillo en tu mirada: intenso, tu sonrisa extasiante, tu cuerpo vibraba de alegría, casi todo era perfecto, _casi_…. Te habías recuperado, muy bien, el problema es que no había sido por mí, porque yo había pasado muchos días lejos, entonces… ¿A quién se debía ese cambio?

"_Lo que yo llore por ti nunca los vas a saber…" _

Cada vez que tú te marchabas moría, cuando regresaba volvía a vivir. Cuando salías para irte a una "misión" me derrumbaba, pasaba horas en mi cama llorando, por ser tan poca cosa, por no ser lo suficientemente buena para merecer ni un pequeño elogio de parte tuya; No salía de casa, me encerraba en la mansión Uchiha con los espíritus atormentados como única compañía, como testigos silenciosos de las miles de lagrimas derramadas , de las pupilas rojas y dilatadas , y del centenar de cremas, pomadas y medicamentos que usaría para disimular las ojeras cuando tu regresaras, no quería decepcionarte... todavía más.

"_No te puedo perdonar, pero no obstante..."_

Estabas saliendo con alguien más ¿con quién? No sé, no podía preguntar, eso habría sido pisotear mi orgullo demasiado, y aunque lo hubiese hecho nadie me habría respondido, era un secreto a voces lo tambaleante de nuestra relación y aunque los demás no supieran a ciencia cierta que pasaba, ellos me culpaban de tu profunda depresión; ¿y yo donde quedaba? Me estabas engañando, pero al parecer para los demás eso importaba poco.

Entonces... ¿era mi culpa? ¿Yo te había orillado hasta tal punto?

"_... no te podre olvidar ni un solo instante" _

La situación dolía, pero no podía odiarte, toda la vida yo había sido el único para ti, fui tu primer beso, el primer hombre en tu cama y aunque el deseo me cegara y fuese de todo menos amable en tu primera vez, no te quejaste, me sonreíste, y prometí no volver a lastimarte y no obstante lo hice una y otra vez, no físicamente… volví al principio, a _lastimar _tu corazón

Mi indecisión puso nuestro matrimonio en una cuerda floja, yo tire de ella y lo derrumbe.

"_Nadie, nadie sabrá jamás cuanto te quise..."_

En las ultimas misiones que realize, conocí personas, familias, vi muchas cosas y descubrí un sentimiento detrás del orgullo y la frialdad, me di cuenta de que te amaba... y también me di cuenta de que tenía miedo, ¡jamás había sentido eso! Podía quererte, podía apreciarte, ¡total! Serias la madre de mis hijos, también habías sido mi compañera de equipo y una amiga -por no decir la única- que se preocupo por mí y siempre estuvo a mi lado, la única que me demostró que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Bien, te amaba, pero no encontré como demostrarlo y otra vez no quise hablar, me gano el orgullo, no quise hacer el ridículo y decidí dejar las cosas así. Tú me amabas y yo te amaba, aunque no te lo dijera, tu siempre estarías a mi lado, ahora que sabía lo que sentía, estaba consciente de que nunca te dejaría, con o sin hijos, pasara lo que pasara, estaría ahí para ti. "Te amo" -pensé- "y estoy seguro que el tiempo te lo demostrara"

Eso sería suficiente ¿no? Tenias mi compañía ¿que mas podrías querer?

Pero me equivoque, habías pasado todo el año sola; ¿Que mi compañía sería suficiente? Tal vez... pero he ahí el error, tu no habías tenido ni siquiera mi compañía.

"_nadie, nadie, comprenderá que nos paso..."_

¿Y qué paso con el amor eterno que te jure en el altar?

¿Y el amor intenso que te profese desde niña?

El amor se fue al carajo.

Y todos preguntan que paso con "nuestra relación" a todos les intriga, total yo siempre te amé ¿dejo de amarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y tu voluntad de hierro? No esperaba que armaras un escándalo, es algo impropio de ti, pero no exigiste una explicación, cuando dije que me iba y que todo terminaba te tensaste por un momento, reflexionaste unos segundos y te diste cuenta que la separación era la opción más sana a seguir, "_temporal"_ -me dijiste- _"es una separación temporal"_ mas no conteste, ni tu replicaste, en el fondo reconocías tu error, así como yo reconocía el mío; No buscaba ayuda cuando la necesitaba, me encerraba y lo ocultaba, aunque sabía que era absurdo, soy tan transparente que se que notaste todas y cada una de mis depresiones...

...Pero no me ayudaste, fue otro quien me ayudo, y yo no pedí tu ayuda, estaba cansada de pedir, de rogar, pero tu seguro estabas acostumbrado, toda la vida me la había pasado esperando algo tuyo, y esta vez no quise hacerlo, permití que otro limpiara mis lagrimas y que me diera su brazo de apoyo, me deje llevar por su alegría y efusividad, sus palabras de aliento y cariño eran un bálsamo para mi herido corazón, sus palabras de elogio y admiración eran pilares de hierro para mi orgullo mal parado.

Trate de mantener las cosas a raya, no quería herirlo, ni aprovecharme de sus buenos sentimientos, sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por mí, y no quería hacer que se sintiera "utilizado" pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, un día desperté y me di cuenta de que mi corazón había cambiado de dueño, y aunque me empeñe en que entrara en razón se negó a escucharme... un matrimonio terminado, tres corazones expectantes y una amistad que cuelga de un hilo...

"_Aunque el mundo sea feliz yo estaré triste"_

Y nuestros amigos se alegraron, no es que odiaran al teme, es solo que veían que las cosas iban por mal camino, ahora eres libre... sí, pero todo apunta a que la felicidad sigue teniéndome en lista de espera, y escucho que en un susurro me dice: "mira la balanza, la mujer que amas o el amigo de tu alma" ¡y ahí no tengo nada que pensar! Seré egoísta pero quiero tener a los dos en mi vida.

"_Esperando el retorno de nuestro amor"_

Y aunque las cosas no pasaron de 2 besos y unas cuantas tiernas caricias, sentí que mi amor era correspondido, porque yo respetaba y apreciaba mucho a Sasuke como para fallarle y tú le querías mucho como para atreverte a faltarle.

No querías lastimarme y respetabas lo mas que podías tu posición de mujer casada, y yo no quería hacerte daño, aunque me asfixiaba el hecho de tener la felicidad al lado.

Ahora no estás con él, pero no estás conmigo _"Demasiado pronto_ -dijiste- _no quiero terminar de destrozar nuestra..._ -dudaste- _amistad"_

"_Esperando el retorno..."_

Espero un día poder estar a tu lado, libre de culpas y señalamientos, pero también espero que el este ahí y comparta mi felicidad... ¿pido un imposible?

"_Esperando el retorno..."_

No quiero ser causante de destrucción, no quiero ser la causa de enemistad ¿puedo lograr que algún día seamos felices de nuevo? ¿Que seamos amigos?

"_Esperando el retorno de nuestro amor"_

¿Tengo que aceptar la situación? ¿No hay segunda oportunidad? ¿Tan grave es mi error?

Soy consciente de las respuestas a mis preguntas... aún así me niego a aceptarlas...

_Comentarios?_


End file.
